Uno is Problematic
by Lethe the Dragon
Summary: Honestly, who would have thought Uno could have been problematic? Post Mianite Season 2.


I dunno. I have so many other thing but have another one shot. Why not. Very little shipping. Mostly cannon shipping.  
_

They were just falling and falling with nothing to do. Jordan and Tom had already tried I-spy but Tucker had quickly become exasperated with the same answer.

Tom flopped back against the couch Wag had summoned and groaned. With heavy lidded eyes, he looked at Dianite and Mot, then groaned again.

Jordan was sitting next to him, reading a book he had Dianite summon, while discussing some of its finer points with Gaines. At the sound of Tom's groaning, he closed his book and sighed. If Tom was bored, he wouldn't be reading that book for long.

"What is it Tom?" Andor looked at Jordan apologetically, despite the fact he had done nothing wrong.

"I'm booooooored!" Tom groaned. He was then hit with a shoe that had come from the direction of Tucker.

"Quit your bitching." He grouched. "We get that you are bored. You don't need to harass the rest of us." Sonja slapped Tucker for throwing her shoe before getting up and floating over to where it had "landed".

"I have a game." Dianite said calmly, pulling a thing from his suit. Mot looked at him weirdly before gaining a look of 'Oh fuck no'. "Its called..." He paused dramatically.

"What is it? What is it?" Tom bounced in his seat.

"Uno." Jordan and Tucker groaned.

"Anything but. Seriously, anything but." Tucker griped. The last time they had played Uno, he and Tom had nearly destroyed the town before Jordan had won. Tom and him hadn't talked for a good week after the game. "It's friendship ruining."

Tom smirked. "Your just salty because you came in last the last time we played." Jordan looked at Sonja and in unison, they rolled their eyes.

"Children please." Mot snarked. "Lets just play the game. "Dia, a table?" Dianite nodded and then a table and chairs appeared.

Further in, Tom slammed his hands on the table as he had been forced to draw two cards again. "YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY FUCKING CHEATING MOT. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE SO MANY DRAW 2's?"

"I'M NOT FUCKING CHEATING YOU TWAT." Mot yelled back. "ITS OBVIOUSLY YOU WHO IS CHEATING. YOU DESERVE ALL THOSE CARDS YOU ARE DRAWING."  
Wag sniggered looking over at Martha who was smiling behind her cards. Sonja was leaning against Tucker trying to stifle her laughter as best she could.

Meanwhile, Andor and Gaines looked at each other before Gaines leaned over to Jordan and whispered, "Is this... Normal?" Jordan smiled and nodded. Andor's face grimaced and he felt no small amount of wonder for Jordan's practically saint like ability to tolerate the other heroes.

Tucker, after having let the argument die down a bit, placed his card down so the game could continue. Before long, Mot and Tom ended up falling into another argument.

"Draw four you cheating little idjit. You are obviously cheating." Mot groused.

Tom threw his hands in the air before he exclaimed loudly "That's not how the fucking game worked and if he couldn't see that, then he was delirious from wearing that scarf or some shit like that." Dianite rolled his eyes before signaling to Tucker that the two needed to be controlled.

Tucker quickly and easily wrapped his arms around Tom's body so he couldn't struggle. Dianite had trouble with Mot and from his sleeve slipped all the wild cards whether it be draw four or normal.

There was a collective sigh as the realization of 'yes, Dianite had probably cheated but no, the cards hadn't gone missing' sunk in.

In a long drawn out silence, the game started again, with both Tom and Mot gagged. Sonja and Wag were both snickering hardcore while Martha tried to seem disapproving but failed. The amusement of the situation had not been lost on her and she was every once in while.

Through the pandemonium, Jordan had found himself with one card uncontested. Lady Luck had smiled upon him and the pile was exactly what he needed to be. He smirked and with a quiet "Uno" he then placed his card down and won.

Dianite looked at Jordan before nodding. He respected the boy for being able to win while everyone else was distracted. Speaking of said distraction, the two looked like someone had kicked their puppy in front of them.

Sonja and Tucker smiled, before drifting off to their couch to relax and unwind. Slowly everyone else followed and they fell back into they positions from before the game. The only change was both Mot and Tom were gagged.

Andor and Gaines simply sighed, thankful that it was over. They were quickly learning the heroes were extremely childish but who would have actually though a game of Uno would be that problematic?


End file.
